twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:EdwardJacobBella/Vampires, Shape-shifters and Amusement Parks Chapter 2
Chapter Two School and Meeting the Simons and Davies The next morning, Kristen drove to Forks High School. On the way there she started thinking about it. “My first day at a new school. It’s March, middle of the semester. Great” she thought. Everyone starred at her as she drove up and parked in a space in the student car park. The truck backfired as she parked. Kristen got out and started to walk away. “Nice ride” said a seventeen year old boy with short jet black hair, brown eyes and dark skin. “Thanks” said Kristen and continued to walk away. “Good one” said a girl standing to him. Kristen to the office, to collect her timetable, a map of the school and passes of her teachers. As she was walking along a corridor, trying to memorize the map, a seventeen year old boy with short jet black hair and brown eyes walked up to her. Kristen looked up quickly. “You’re Kristen Charles, the new girl. Hi, I’m Justin Wilkes, the eyes and ears of this place” he said. They started walking down the corridor. “Anything you need, tour guide, lunch date, shoulder to cry on?” asked Justin. “I’m really kind of the more suffer-in-silence type” replied Kristen. “Good headline for the feature. I’m on the paper and you’re news, baby, front page” said Justin. Kristen looked at him horrified. “No, I’m not” she said. They stopped and looked at each other. “You... Please don’t have any sort of...” Kristen stuttered. Seeing this made her uncomfortable, Justin stopped her. “Chillax. No feature” he promised. “Ok, thanks” said Kristen smiling. “Cool?” asked Justin smiling back. Kristen nodded. She had been at school for three minutes and she had made a friend. Just before lunch was P.E. and the girls were playing Volleyball, (Kristen least favourite sport). “All right. Ok. Yeah” shouted a girl. All the girls were chattering, all expect Kristen. She just stood there feeling like an idiot. Just the ball came towards Kristen. “Get it! Get it! Get it!” shouted someone. One girl helped Kristen knock the ball away. Kristen grunted. “To you!” shouted another girl and knocked the ball towards Kristen. Kristen knocked the ball to the side. It went towards with boys who were playing basketball, and hit one of them in the back of the head. “Whoa!” he gasped. Kristen had her hand over her mouth and went over to apologize. The boy was rubbing the back of his head. “I’m sorry. I told them not to let me play” said Kristen, as the boy looked up. The boy was seventeen and had short flat blond hair and bright blue eyes. When he saw it was Kristen who did it, his face lit up. “No way. No, no, no. That’s... That’s... Don’t... You’re Kristen Charles, right?” he asked. “Yes I am” Kristen replied. “Yeah. Hey, I’m Michael Stephens” he said shaking hands with Kristen. “Nice to meet you” said Kristen. “Yeah, yeah” said Michael. A seventeen year old girl with long straight brown hair that was tied back into a ponytail and bright blue eyes had been watching them, when she saw them shaking hands she went over to them. When she got to them, they turned and looked at her. “She’s got a great spike, huh?” she asked Michael. Michael chuckled, “Yeah, it’s...” replied Michael. The girl turned back to Kristen. “I’m Anna Newman, by the way. Hey, you’re from Arizona, right?” she asked. “Yeah” replied Kristen. “Aren’t people from Arizona supposed to be, like, really tan?” asked Anna. Kristen looked down. “Yeah. Maybe that’s why they kicked me out” she replied. She looked up quickly to see their reactions. Both Michael and Anna were laughing. “You’re good” said Michael calming down. “That’s so funny” said Anna, also calming down. Kristen made a face and went back to the Volleyball game. Michael went back to his Basketball game. “Back in, Anna” said the girls P.E. coach, as Anna went back. “Down here” said a boy from the Basketball game. Kristen couldn’t believe her luck, she had been at school for half a day and she now had three friends. Lunchtime, Kristen walked to the cafeteria with Michael and Anna. Anna had let her hair down. She told Kristen that she only tied it back when they had P.E. The cafeteria was crowded with students getting their lunch. They got their lunch and went to a table. Justin was already there talking to some others. “Like a masterpiece, you know, we’ll have, like, this crazy pyramid fall from the sky, and then you guys can...” he cut off and the sight of Michael offering Kristen the seat next to him. “It’s my pleasure, Madame” said Michael and sat on Kristen’s other side. “You can give each other high fives” said Justin. “Burrito, my friend?” asked Michael. “Hey, Michael! You met my home girl, Kristen?” asked Justin. Kristen looked at him so did Michael and Anna. “Hey. Your home girl?” asked Michael. “Yeah” replied Justin. “Yeah?” asked Michael. “That’s...” started Justin. Just then the boy Kristen had seen in the car park this morning came up in between Kristen and Michael. “My girl” he said. With that, he kissed Kristen on the cheek and pulled Michael’s chair out from under him. As Michael fell, he ran off. Michael got up and chased after him. “Sorry I had to mess up your game, Michael!” he called as Michael ran after him. “Gregory Carpenter” said Justin and looked away. They all laughed. Kristen now looked away. “Yes!” came Gregory’s voice. “Oh, my God. It’s like first grade all over again. You’re the shiny new toy” said Anna, shifting closer to Kristen. Just then a seventeen year old girl with long straight black hair tied back into a ponytail, brown eyes and glasses came over. She had a camera in her hands. She sat down next to Anna, held the camera and pointed it at Kristen. “Smile” she said and took a photo. The flash nearly blinded Kristen, she blinked and looked down. “Ok” said Kristen. “Sorry. I needed a candid for the feature” said the girl. “The feature’s dead, Christian. Don’t bring it up again” said Justin. Anna looked at him. Kristen rubbed her forehead with her hand. Justin got up and started to walk away. Anna looked at Christian, while Kristen looked at Justin. Kristen looked quickly at Christian. “It’s ok, I just...” she started to say. “I got your back, baby” said Justin and walked off. “You’re Christian?” asked Kristen. “Christian Young, photographer” replied Christian. There was a short pause. “Guess we’ll run another editorial on teen drinking” said Christian. “You know, you can always go for eating disorders” said Kristen. Anna and Christian looked at her. “Speedo padding on the swim team” said Kristen, picking up a stick of celery. “Actually, that’s a good one. Kirk, Right?” said Christian. Anna laughed “Yeah” she replied. “That’s exactly what I thought. We’re talking Olympic-size” said Christian. “There’s no way. He’s so skinny. It doesn’t make sense” said Anna. “Totally” said Christian. “Yeah” said Anna. They both started to laugh. Kristen was paying attention until something caught her eye. Four students were coming towards the door to the cafeteria. One was an eighteen year old boy with short flat brown hair, another was an eighteen year old girl with long straight blond hair, another was a seventeen year old girl with short messy brown hair and the last one was a seventeen year old boy with short messy blond hair. “Who are they?” she asked. Christian looked over and smiled. “The Simons and the Davies” she replied. Anna looked over and looked back with a smile on her face. “They’re Dr and Mrs Simon’s adoptive kids and foster kids. They moved down here from somewhere in Alaska, like, a few years ago” she said. “They kind of keep to themselves” said Christian. “Yeah, ‘cause they’re all together. Like, together, together. The blond girl, that’s Nikki Davies, and the big dark haired guy, Kellan Simon, they’re, like, a thing. I’m not even sure that’s legal” said Anna. “Anna, they’re not actually related” said Christian. “Yeah, but they live together. It’s weird. And, ok, the little dark-haired girl’s Ashley Simon. She’s really weird, and she’s with Jackson Davies, the blond one who looks like he’s in pain. Dr. Simon’s like this adoptive dad/foster dad/matchmaker” said Anna. “Maybe he’ll adopt me” said Christian. “Who’s he?” asked Kristen, noticing a seventeen year old boy with short sticky up brown hair walking into the cafeteria. Anna and Christian looked over and then back at Kristen smiling. “That’s Robert Simon. He’s totally gorgeous, obviously, but apparently nobody here’s good enough for him. Like I care, you know? So, yeah” said Anna, as he walked over to the table his family was sitting at. Kristen looked over at him as he sat down and didn’t look away for a moment. “Seriously, like, don’t waste your time” said Anna. Kristen looked back quickly. “I wasn’t planning on it” she said looking down and then back at the Simons and the Davies. As she looked at them, the one named Robert looked at her. For a moment they starred each other, until Robert looked away. After Lunch was Biology, (Kristen’s favourite subject). Michael walked her to class. The teacher was Mr. Morgan. He was a twenty-four year old man with short black hair and dark blue eyes from behind a pair of glasses. “Mr. Morgan” said Michael as they walked in. “Hey, Michael” said Mr. Morgan. Michael then jested to Kristen and went to take his seat. “Oh, yes. Miss Charles” said Mr. Morgan, looking through the papers on his desk. As Kristen walked a little farther towards the teacher’s desk, she saw that Robert, Ashley and Jackson were in her class. Robert was sitting alone. Kristen stopped a few feet away from the teacher’s desk and looked at Robert. She was in front of a fan, that was on and it sent her hair blowing towards him. Suddenly, Robert went all ridged and put his hand over his mouth like he smelled something bad. Kristen couldn’t understand this, she looked down for a moment and moved away from the fan. “Hi. Can I have your pass?” asked Mr. Morgan. Kristen handed it to him. “Thankyou. Welcome to the class. Here” said Mr. Morgan. He handed her a textbook. “Here’s your stuff, ok? And I got you a seat for you right here, so come over. The last one. Just follow along till you catch up” said Mr. Morgan. The last seat was next to Robert (who still had his hand over his mouth) as Kristen sat down. Kristen looked at him. “All right, guys, today we are gonna be observing the behaviour of Planaria, aka Flatworms” said Mr. Morgan, placing two small glass jars on each table. When Mr. Morgan had left their table, Robert moved one of the jars towards Kristen with his other hand. Robert looked away and removed his hand from his mouth. Kristen held a strand of her hair and sniffed it, to see she was giving off a bad smell. She was surprised when she wasn’t. She turned and looked at Robert and his eyes looked straight back at her. His jet black eyes gave her the creeps and she looked away. All though the lesson Robert glared at her and she didn’t look back. Towards the end, Robert finally looked away, picked up his things and was out of his seat a second just before the bell sounded. Kristen was annoyed at his behaviour towards her. She shut her textbook and started to put everything in her rucksack. As she looked behind her, she saw at Robert’s behaviour had annoyed Ashley and Jackson as well. It was the end of the day and everyone was going home. Kristen went to the office to drop off her passes, (she had been told to bring them back with every teacher’s signature on it). As she walked into the office, she saw Robert talking to the receptionist, Ms. Clarke. Ms. Clarke was twenty-six with short neat red hair and bright eyes. Kristen stood by the door and waited. “There must be something open. Physics? Biochem?” asked Robert. “No, every class is full. Just a minute, dear (that was said to Kristen). I’m afraid you’ll have to stay in Biology” replied Ms. Clarke. Robert looked over his shoulder at Kristen. Kristen starred at him in disbelief. “Fine. Just... I’ll have to endure it” said Robert angrily. He walked away from the counter and out the door. Kristen looked after him for a moment, felt the anger boiling up inside her, dropped her passes into a wires basket and left. It was raining as Kristen walked out of school. The student car park only had her truck and the ones that belonged to the Simons and the Davies. They were a grey Jeep Wrangler, a red BMW M3 Convertible, a silver Volvo S60R, a yellow Porsche 911 Turbo and a silver Ducati 848 motorbike. Only Kellan, Robert and Jackson were there, there was no sign of Nikki and Ashley. As she walked passed them, Kristen could feel Robert’s stare on the back of her neck. This annoyed Kellan this time. “Hey, Robert!” he said patting on the roof of the Volvo to try and get his attention. Kristen walked on to her truck and got in. Inside she felt the anger, she had been holding in boil over. “What!” she exclaimed and saw a look at Robert, who was still looking at her. She looked away quickly, started up the engine and drove away. What she didn’t know was what happened afterwards. As soon as she was gone, Kellan and Jackson looked at Robert who was still starring at the place Kristen had just been. “Robert, she’s not one of us” said Kellan, and looked away. Kristen met Billy at a cafe for dinner. The waitress was named Ayanna, she was twenty-two with short curly black hair, brown eyes and dark skin. As she brought them their orders, (a garden burger for Kristen and steak for Billy), she couldn’t stop looking at Kristen. “I just can’t get over how grown up you are. And so gorgeous” she said. Just then, a thirty-six year old man with short brown hair and dark blue eyes came over to them. They looked up at him. “Hey, Kristen. You remember me?” he asked. Kristen looked blankly at Billy and then back at the man. “I played Santa one year” said the man. “Yeah, Ned, she hasn’t had a Christmas here since she was four” said Billy. “I bet I made an impression, though, didn’t I?” asked Ned. “You always do” said Billy, sprinkling salt on his meal. “Butt-crack Santa?” said the Ayanna. Kristen laughed and Billy smiled. “Hey, kids love those little bottles, though” said Ned. “All right, let the girl eat her garden burger, Ned” said the Ayanna. Ned walked away and Ayanna leaned on the table. “As soon as you’re done, I will bring you your favourite. Berry cobbler, remember? Your dad still has it. Every Thursday” she said and shot Billy a look. “Thankyou. That’d be great” said Kristen nodding. Ayanna smiled and walked away. Billy and Kristen reached for the ketchup bottle at the time. “Here” said Billy, picking up the ketchup bottle and giving it to Kristen. “Thanks” whispered Kristen. There was a moment of silence between them. “So you eat here every night?” asked Kristen. “Yeah! Better than doing dishes” replied Billy, with a chip in his mouth. “I can cook. I used to do all the cooking at home in Phoenix. Mum’s not great in the kitchen” said Kristen. “I remember” said Billy, wrapping his mouth on a napkin. “Chocolate Camels” they said together. This was a pause. “So, how was school? You meet anybody?” asked Billy. Kristen was looking down at her burger as she spoke. “Yeah, yeah, a couple of people” she replied. She looked up quickly and decided to do it. “Do you know the Simon family?” she asked. Billy looked at her. “Yeah, why? People talking about them again?” he asked. “Well, little bit” replied Kristen. “It only ‘cause they’re newcomers. Listen! The Simons, they’ve been nothing but nice ever since they moved here. People around here, they should be happy to have a surgeon like Dr. Simon up at the hospital. Happy his wife wanted to move to a small town and his kids. Those kids give me no trouble, unlike the other hell-raisers around here” said Billy, taking a drink of coffee from his mug. “Right” said Kristen looking back at her burger. “I just don’t like narrow-mindedness, you know?” said Billy. Later that night, Kristen was in her room, sitting on the bed, doing her homework and listening to a call from Sarah in Florida. “Hey, baby. So, listen, if spring training goes well, we could be moving to Florida” said Sarah. “Please insert $1.25 for an additional three minutes” came an automated voice. “Mom, where’s your phone?” asked Kristen. “Ok, don’t laugh. I didn’t lose my power cord. It ran away” replied Sarah. Kristen couldn’t help it, she laughed. “Screaming. I literally repel technology now” said Sarah. “I miss you” said Kristen, calming down. “Oh, baby, I miss you, too. But tell me more about your school. Now what are the kids like? Are there any cute guys? Are they being nice to you?” asked Sarah. Kristen’s face fell. She sighed softly. “Well, they’re all very welcoming” she replied glumly. “Ott-oh! Tell me all about it” said Sarah. “It doesn’t even matter” said Kristen, shutting her folder. “Yes, it does, honey” said Sarah. “I have homework to do. I’ll talk to you later” said Kristen. “Ok. I love you” said Sarah. “Love you, too” said Kristen and hung up. She sighed and looked into space. She couldn’t get Robert’s strange black eyes out of her head. Category:Blog posts